A New Piercing
by LuV Bunni
Summary: Who would have thought that a simple piercing could make your wildest dreams come true. *Tags: Masturbation, Watersports, Piercings, Yaoi
1. Septum

**Johnny Napalm belongs to Guitar Hero/Activision, Jimmy belongs to me! Old Spice smells nice, but also, does not belong to me.**

**Tags: Piercings, Watersports, Masturbation, Language**

The name's Napalm. Johnny Napalm if you really must know. I'm the lead guitarist in the hardcore punk band Howling Moon. Growing up in the suburbs sucks some major ass, especially coming from a broken home. My mum left my brother, my dad and I when I was 10 years old. I dropped out of high school at the age of 17, picked up a guitar and started making a name for myself.

Ok, enough of this back story bullshit, fast forward to today.

*record scratch*

I got off the couch with blurry vision and a sore face. I was probably drinking a lot and doing what I do best, kicking guitar ass. Since I've been living on my own, I've had a lot of babes pass through my sheets. Most of them a good lay, but nothing I could really appreciate.

I walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower and took off my plaid shorts and black boxers. I looked into the mirror as it was fogging up and realized I had myself a new piercing, in my septum. I gently touched it and winced in pain. It was still a fresh piercing, but it looked good.

I stepped in the shower and let the hot water run all over my body. I started thinking about my day ahead while washing the gel out of my hair, when I noticed my hips starting to tingle. I rinsed the shampoo away, shrugging off the feeling. I remembered that I had to talk to Jimmy, our drummer, about the money he owed me for the pot I got for him. The second Jimmy's image came into my head, the tingling grew more intense.

I thought about him, sitting behind his drum kit, his muscles gleaming with sweat. The more I thought about his body, the more I realized that the blood from my head up top, rushed to my head down below. I grabbed the Old Spice body wash off the shelf and dripped it onto my chest and abs, smoothing it over with my hands.

I rubbed it down my stomach to my hips and gently touched my erect cock. I wrapped my fingers around it's girth and began slowly stroking it. I felt the ball of my Prince Albert when my thumb reached the head. I ran my hand up and down the shaft, feeling the soap and water through my fingers, making my hand slide with ease.

I threw my head back, letting the water run over my face and chest, washing the soap down the drain. I thought more and more about Jimmy and how I wanted him to stick that drumstick of his up my ass and fuck me with it. The thought of the stick in my hole sent me over the edge, and with one final stroke, I came with a strong force.

I sank to my knees, the hot water still running down my chest. I watched my cum ooze out of my cock and onto my legs. I let out a sign of relief and felt a warm liquid, warmer then the water, flow over my legs. I opened my eyes and saw a stream of piss coming from the head. I cut off the stream and grinned.

I flipped around and sat up against the shower wall and situated myself so my cock was laying against my hips. With every stroke, I let out a small burst of piss onto my chest. I rubbed faster, stopping the flow from escaping when I heard a loud pounding at my apartment door and someone yelling my name. I couldn't tell who it was, but I knew the voice was familiar.

I climbed out of the shower, still erect and smelling of cum, piss, and Old Spice. I stuck my head out the bathroom door and yelled for them to come in, and quickly slipped back into the warm shower. As soon as I closed the curtain the pounding was now at my bathroom door, making me sigh and hunch over.

"Napalm!" someone yelled.

"The fuck ya want?" I yelled back.

"I tried to call you like six times, what the hell are you doing J-Fluff?" he said while opening the bathroom door and shutting it behind him.

I quickly realized who it was when I heard my name and click of sticks on the floor. My muscles tensed when I realized who it was, and I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

**~~End Track**


	2. Labret

**Old Spice, Denny's, and Dodge Ram do not belong to me, although I do own a Dodge Ram, the companies do not belong to me, though, that would be sweet. Jimmy, Chris, and Jake do belong to me, please don't thief them.**

**Tags: Yaoi, Masturbation, Showers, Language**

I heard the toilet lid hit the tank and Jimmy unzipping his pants. I quickly stuck my head out of the shower and mentioned for him to come closer to me. "Can't I take a piss first?" he chuckle. "You can piss in a minute, just get yer arse over here." Jimmy sighed, zipped up his pants and walked over to the steaming shower. I tried to hide my throbbing member from Jimmy's view as best I could through my clear and black checkered shower curtain. "What do you want Fluff?"

I mentioned for him to come even closer to me. As he leaned towards me, I grabbed the collar on his coat, pulling him into a deep, hard kiss, slipping my split and pierced tongue into his warm mouth. I pulled away and looked at him with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Jimmy… I… I couldn't help it… I real-"

I was cut off by Jimmy taking his coat off, and then his shirt, revealing his abs and his guns tattoo at his hips. He came closer to the shower and grabbed my hair, pulling my dripping body onto the floor. He looked down at me, seeing my hard excitement for him.

"Take my pants off Fluff." He ordered.

I did as I was told and unzipped his tight pants, pulling them to the floor, revealing the black silk boxers and the large bulge hiding behind them. I looked up at Jimmy eagerly, waiting for his next set of demands. He took of his boxers and stepped inside the hot shower, leaving me on the floor. I watched him drip the Old Spice® over his body, my cock twitching with excitement.

"Come here Fluff, I want you to do my back."

I did as I was told, crawling into the tub and started messaging Jimmy's toned back. I breathed heavily on his neck, lightly licking his nape as I rubbed the small of his back. Jimmy began to pant as I gently ran my fingers around his hips, lightly touching the base of his cock. I wrapped my fingers around the shaft, gently rubbing it, making Jimmy moan a little. I pushed my hips against his ass, burying my member. I bent Jimmy over, spreading his legs and began fingering his hole. He let out a loud moan and almost lost his balance.

With my thumbs I spread his hole and pushed the tip of my cock slowly inside. "Are you ready for this Jimmy?" He looked back and me and grinned and licked his lips, "I was born ready Johnny."

I slowly pushed my cock inside his hole, straining against how tight he was. I got the head in when Jimmy grabbed my leg, digging his nails into my skin. "Just a little more Jimmy" I panted, pushing the rest of the 6" of my cock deep inside him. He let out a loud moan, so loud I was shocked the neighbors didn't come over. I gently rubbed his butt, trying to comfort him from the pain.

I pulled out a little, pushing back in, slowly fucking him. Every time I pushed deep inside, Jimmy let out a long, hard moan. I pushed deep inside, my hips against his ass and moved them back and forth. I grabbed Jimmy's shoulders, and fucked him hard. With every deep thrust, Jimmy moaned and rubbed his hard cock.

"Oh god Jimmy!" I moaned, thrusting faster and harder, pounding my hips against his arse.

"I'm gonna cum Johnny!" Jimmy screamed, pushing against my hips hard. And with on final hard thrust into his hole, Jimmy and I both came at the same time, screaming.

I slowly pulled out of Jimmy's hole, watching my cum ooze out of his ass. We both slumped to the bottom of the tub, panting hard. Jimmy turned around and looked at me, grinning. I grinned and kissed him, rubbing my hands over his smooth chest.

"I think that was the best shower sex I've ever had Fluff." He chuckled. I laughed and nodded in agreement. "Same here Jimmy." After a sit and a long sigh, we both collected ourselves and cleaned up.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sitting at the local Denny's®, Jimmy, Chris (our singer), Jake (our bassist) and I mulled over ideas for new songs. Jimmy was tapping out beats with his fingers, writing things down. The kid was amazing, he writes all his own music, note for note, I was a little envious I must say. Our food finally came, after about 20 minutes of waiting, which was ridiculous because it was about 3 in the morning and I'm sure we were the only ones there.

"Oi, Jimmy" I said, gently poking his arm with my fork, "You got my money for the sticky stuff?"

"Oh yeah, damn, I thought I got you that already." He said perplexed, digging into his wallet, pulling out two $20's and handing them to me. I took only one from him, grinning telling him he already gave me partial payment this morning. Jimmy turned a little red and hid his face in his arm, trying to calm down. I laughed and patted his head. Jake looked at me curiously and I shrugged, telling him I had no idea what was wrong with Jimmy.

We all wolfed down our food and started to head out. I lit up a smoke as soon as we stepped outside. I handed one to Jake and Chris, and lit there's as well. I said my good byes to Jake and Chris, Jimmy just waved at them, he was never good at good byes. We climbed into my truck, but I just looked at Jimmy and smiled.

"Aren't you gonna start it up?" he questioned, taking a long drag from his clove cigarette. I just continued to look at him, watching him curiously. He looked over at me and smiled. "Thanks for this morning." I said. He turned red and turned away from me, looking out the window. I put my hand on his chin and turned him towards me. I lifted up the arm rest and pulled him close to me, kissing him. He turned more red, but calmed down and began rubbing my thigh.

I pulled away and started up the Ram, the motor rumbling. I loved my Ram, I put a lot of time and money into this beast and everyone knew how much it meant to me, but other things were slowly becoming more important to me.

We drove around the town for a while, listening to music and just talking about the band and the ideas we had for the future of it.

"Didn't Chris mention something about getting us a show in a couple weeks?" Jimmy asked, flicking the butt out the window. "Yeah, he said it was at some hole in the wall bar, but apparently the owners are the shit and told us we could have free drinks." I said, lighting up another cigarette.

We came back to my apartment to chill out and play some video games. It was early in the morning, about 5 am. We were so exhausted from the day of practice that video games were not appealing to us. Jimmy said he was comfortable sleeping on the couch, but I wouldn't hear of it. I dragged him into the bedroom with me and stripped off my clothes, Jimmy doing the same.

We crawled into my bed and laid there for a while, kissing and rubbing each other. We eventually passed out, Jimmy in my arms. I thought about how this was going to turn. I smiled at the possibilities and fell asleep against Jimmy.

**~~End Track**


End file.
